A Newcomer (Reposted)
by ElsniharElduran
Summary: A Repost of this fic. Lucy was chilling at her one and only guild Fairytail. It was a pretty typical day if you know what I mean. But then at the door,was a soft knock... I didn't know it then, that everythign would change... for the better or worse.
1. chapter 1

Yosh!Okay to be honest this is my first fanfiction ever but before you go to look at another read, I worked hard on this. The story will started out with Lucy's P.O.V and this is after Tenrou Island, so enjoy.

Note:I do not own any of these characters except the heroine, all the rest are credited to Hiro Mashima.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

"Ah!" I stretched out on my barstool taking in the familiar sounds of my guild Fairy Tail. I glanced around as to see what everyone was doing. Erza was eating her strawberry cake, Mira was tending to the bar while Master drank from his mug. On the other side of the guild, Levy was reading while Gajeel sat with her, trying to get her attention. Jet and Droy were eating in the next booth over. I swiveled then my gaze to the center of the commotion. Natsu and Gray were banging it out with fists and poorly yet effective insults. Otherwise known as a typical day at Fairy Tail.

It's been a few months we since arrived back from Tenrou Island. It was hard still to accept that we had been gone for 7 years. The battle we had to fight against the Ora'cion Seis didn't help. And it gave me a hard time at night with Michelle in my dreams. But I'm looking forward now.

Anyway Master told us that in 3 months we have the Grand Magic Games. Me, Natsu,Gray, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel,Jet, and Droy were all going to the beach to train! As I pondered what I would work on, I noticed that all the noise from Natsu and Gray was moving slowly to the back of the guild.

"Come at me flame idiot!" Gray challenged, the fight moving slowly in the direction of Erza.

"I'd be happy too Slush brain!" Natsu roared back, the fight only a few feet away from Erza. Uh oh. Before i plugged my ears as I knew Erza was going to get involved, I heard a sound. I strained my ears, completely ignoring the fact that Gray threw Natsu into the wall inches from Erza. The blast flipped Erza's plate onto the floor spilling her cake.

... The sounds died off as Natsu got up, not notcing the slient Erza staring at her spilled cake. Gray being a bit smarter than Natsu noticed, and the blood drained from his face.

I moved to the door, as Erza got up from her spot, revealing a terrifying expression of pure loathing. She walked sliently behind Natsu, a sword appearing in her hand. Natsu, sensing the danger turned around but was too slow. With a single fist, Erza yanked his ear to her mouth and whispered something. The blood and life drained away from his face until he was blank faced.He muttered

"Aye!" and walked to a table. Erza then turned her attention to Gray,who backed away.

I reached the door and heard the knock again, louder than before. I pushed the twin doors open, blinking against the light that poured in, heardling the stranger's presence.

The light faded to reveal a young girl standing there. She was wrapped in a T-shirt and shorts with running leathers on. She had a peculiar white crisscrossed with black cape, the colors vibrant against her tan skin. Her hood fell to a dark brown with red strands in her hair, that was cut short.The most startling feature was her bottomless brown eyes, and seemingly by a trick of light turned to a golden shade.

I then after reeling from the surprise that a 12 year old was at my guild door, asked

"Hi there! Do you need something from Fairy Tail?" The girl peered at me then smiled an enchanting grin.

" I would like to join Fairy Tail." She spoke with a forgein accent that gave a grace to her speech. The rest of my gyild turned to stare at the girl. She stared past me to them, a wistful look on her face that was far older than she appeared. The logically thing to do , that I did was to say

"Of course, come on in!"

 **The End.**

So how was it? Dont be afraid to be honest, im always trying to improve, *wince* That sounded like from a speech. But anyway please leave comments! And I'll always try to update each week.

-Ness


	2. A Girl with Innocence and Gusto

Thanks for the comments, good and bad! I tried to fix a few things, and if i need to go over the chapter to smooth things out, tell me please. Thanks! ( I really need the verbal support lol) This will be a long one too.

Anyway enjoy!

Girl's P.O.V--

I breathed in the smells of the guild, the sharp tang of alcohol swimming through the air. And the delicious smell of foood! I glanced at the blonde haired woman the led me to a small gramp, that had rosy cheeks, hinting that he had a bit of beer. I hesitantly tugged on the woman,my courage gone.

" Um can i ask you something Ms.?" The blondie looked down and smiled

"Lucy. That's my name. What's yours?" Oh um well okay then.

"Niaeve. Niaeve Solstice." Lucy seemed really nice. Like someone I could trust. I decided right then and there, Lucy would be my friend.

Friend. A word I haven't heard in a long time. My gaze turned dark, reflecting my thoughts within. Friends. Did I really know what friends meant? I'm not sure after that accident... Not a accident.

"Niaeve. Niaeve" I startled at the sound of my name. I then realized we had stopped in front of the grampa, which must be the guild master?

"Niaeve, this is Makarov the guildmaster. Gramps, this is Niaeve." Lucy introduced us and I shyly waved. Makarov looked up at the mention of his name, and settled his unfocused eyes on me.

Suddenly his eyes became somber and he sat the mug in his hand to the side. He peered and then asked gently

"Child what brings you to the Guild of Fairytail?" I mustered up my courage then. I raised my head and spoke calmly, not betraying a bit of the doubt I kept inside to show.

" Guildmaster, I want to join your guild. I have no other wish right now. " I thought I did pretty well then, my voice not even shaking. For your information , I considered that a huge accomplishment.

Makarov consider my request for a moment and then asked me a question

"Child, why do you wish to join our guild?" From the surprised looks on everyones' faces, I knew this was a test. he wanted to know if I could handle it. I know I gave off a fragile girl look, but that wasn't who I was actually.

"Guildmaster, my intent when I chose this guild to be the guild I wanted to be apart of was that I want to explore the world." I gestured to everyone in the guild then, "To have adventures with friends and even family.To see the bad side of the world, and the good side as well." I smiled then as I faced Makarov, " To live a life I know I won't find anywhere else unless in Fairytail, the Home of the Fairies." I met his eyes, a urge to shout rising up in me as I then quietly spoke " Is that enough for you Guildmaster?"

The whole guildhouse was silent was Makarov gazed at me, his face not betraying how he felt. I then becam conscious of all the stares, and I burned with a probably unhealthy blush.

Suddenly Makarov's face lit up as he grinned and held out his hand. " I think this guild would enjoy having a girl with your gutso. Mira!" He called over to a white haired beauty that was tending to the bar. She nodded and brought out a box. Makarov then turned to look around the guild house as he pointed to me.

"Listen up yoy brats! This girl is now one of us! Treat her like you would to any other of your family!"

"AYE!" roared the guild as Mira approached me.

She said kindly then " Niaeve where to you want your guild mark? And what color?"

I pondered a bit and then beamed. I pointed to my left wrist. " I want it here, and could I have it gold" Mira nodded and then on my extended wrist, stamped down and held there for a moment.

Mira then pulled away revealing a gleaming golden guild mark, in the shap of a fairy. I grinned fully then as everyone huddled around me, their faces smiling as they welcomed me in the guild.

This, this experience of being loved and cared for wasn't one I had for in a long time. It's really something that people could fight for. Even though I just joined their guild, I'm treated like family. Then I have to, or I wont be able to handle myself, to treat them the same. That was a promise I will never break.

A few hours later...

I walked ainlessly around the guild. Dazed froma all the eating and talking I did today was exhausting. No , scratch that Fairytail was exhausting. But well worth it. I smiled ruefully then.

"Hey. Niaeve it's almost the time everyone goes home. And I just thought, do you have a place to stay at?" Lucy asked as she came up to me.

"Erm no, I don't." I suddenly panicked. Where would I stay? Would I have to sleep on the streets for tonight until i find a place? Wait maybe i could ask someone. But that wouldn't work, they barely know me! Lucy then laughed and told me

" You can stay at my place tonight , until you arrange something or stay at the dorms."

"Really?!" I asked, touched by Lucy's kindness. " That would be amazing!" I cried, and Lucy smirked.

"Well I am pretty amazing if I do say myself." I laughed at that, but it was true. She was so nice!

It would be pretty awesome if I could stay at Lucy's as my permanent residence. My eyes then lit up. Ooh I know! I can use my magic! That way I can stay with someone I completely trust and Lucy's doesn't have to pay extra because no one will know I was there... Hehe this will be fun.

Annnnd Done! I know the Ending is a bit confuzzling but all will be answered in the next chapter. I promise. And ooh Niaeve's magic? What is it? Haha I love cliffhangers!


	3. What is this?

Thank you everyone for giving your attention to this small fic. It really helps me focus and write. And my the third chapter, where questions will be answered..

Niaeve's P.O.V

I stared up in awe at the apartment complex. But not for the reasons you think.

"So what so you think of it?" Lucy asked as she led me up the stairs, down a hall to a door. I grinned as I happily said

"It's.. It's so tiny! I have never seen a home so small! But that makes it all the better to change it!" Lucy appeared shocked and then laughed as she unlocked the door and opened it. What greeted me was a quaint kitchen, with a couch, a writing desk, and a bed. With some bookcases of course.

"Well I'd have you know, that "this tiny home" is costly. I can barely pay the rent with all the things I have to do. And especially since my food bill sky rockets every time Natsu and Happy come over." Lucy grumbled out loud.

Speak of the devil, here comes Natsu through the window! He jimmed the window then slipped in , and greeted us.

"Luuuccy! Oh Hi Niaeve!" I waved at him, not at all shy like I was before. I trusted Natsu. But the real extent was, that he was loyal to extremes. And I could see that he valued family. I considered that to be most important of all.

"ARGH!! Why can't you go through the door like a normal person?" Lucy yelled as Natsu plopped down on her couch.

"That's because we aren't normal Lushie! We're special!" Happy cried as he flew over to perch on the desk.

Lucy rubbed her temples, as she apparently fought against a migraine. I snickered, glad that Lucy was friends with Natsu. Especially now since I could watch as she argued with him over her ideals of the norm.

"I guess not, after all who has a flying,speaking, smart mouthed, blue cat?" Lucy mumbled out as she went into the kitchen.

" So if I'm special, can I have some fish? You said it yourself, I was special!" Happy smiled like he had won a lifetime of fish, or Carla's attention.

A simultaneous crash in the kitchen told Happy his answer. His furry blue face frowned, then beamed as he turn his attention to me. Natsu was already in the kitchen, pestering Lucy about what she was going to make for dinner.

"Niaeve I was wondering what type of magic you did. What is it?" Happy asked innocently, not betraying the evil mastermind behind those puppy wait no kitten eyes.

"Um..." I scratched the back of my head as I pondered his question. "I was going to save it for when Lucy was done. But perhaps I could do it now? " I did really want to use my magic, but I also wanted to wait until Lucy was here not cooking, to see it. In the end however,my childish nature got the best of me. I grinned and raised my hands.

"It be way easier to show you Happy." I exclaimed as the room was awashed in bright light.

Lucy P.O.V

I was making dinner per as usual. Natsu endlessly bugging me about what was it, how much was I making, and could he eat it, sort of thing. As I was telling him to stop or he won't get dinner, a bright flash then a blast had me running to the living room. What I found there, shook me to my knees.

It was huge! My living room had suddenly turn into a giant room with two levels and all sorts of things in it. Natsu came out behind me, and whistled at the sight. But what was more shocking than, the slide that ran through the two floors, the fireplace that hadn't existed before.The huge libary that dominated the second floor, the wall seperating my bed from an identical bed and desk on the other side of it, was Niaeve.

She floated in the center of it all, as portals seemed to open around her with things flying out them faster than I could see. She had her hands out ,looking like a benevolent goddess of some sort. Except for the small trickle of sweat on her forehead, and the strained expression on her face.

Suddenly though, as fast as it started, it stopped. Niaeve opened her eyes and dropped to the ground, panting. But a serene smile broke out on her face as she turned to me.

"So what do you think Lucy? Do you like the additions? Cause if you don't I can remove them." Niaeve asked then worried.

I looked around at the sparkling , two story apartment that had just been created like, two seconds ago. My apartment didn't even look like an apartment anymore. More like a luxurious cottage. I thought about it for a split second, then replied a bit shakily,

"Why wouldn't I? This too perfect to be real!" I bluntly told her, still dazed over the transformation of my home. Then a peculiar thought struck me. How did in the world, did Niaeve do this? What was her magic, so powerful to could creat this in mere seconds?

HAHAHAHAHAHA! And you thought I'd actually give you the name of the magic. Anyway I want you guys that are reading this to submit your guesses. It be fun to see what yoy guys come up with. But I have to sayt this again, I love cliffhangers and you guys!


End file.
